


Tattoos, Fangs and Love

by VileMalapert



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a loud, foul mouthed gothic beauty. She and a friend move to Boston and meet the Boondock Saints. Will they ever be the same again? Rated M for language and sexual content. Future chapters are explicit. Murphy/OC Connor/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Fic I ever wrote. It was really rough and needed a complete face lift. I was asked to post this story so here it is. This was the first time I ever wrote about Rayne. I have make changes to her character every time I write about her. I hope you all enjoy this story and leave some feedback if you can :)

Rayne never thought that when she moved to Boston that it would change her life forever. Rayne was raised in New Jersey her whole life and was your typical Jersey girl. Rayne didn't grow up like normal little girls. She came from an abusive home life. Both of her parents were alcoholics and she was usually a punching bag for her father. Rayne tried everything she could to get her father to accept and love her like normal father's should. 

She lived with her parents till her 18th birthday when she decided to move up to North Jersey. Rayne got a place of her own, away from that horrible house. She got accepted to a college in New York City about two years later. She would take the train into the city four days a week for classes. During the time she was going to college she got back in touch with a friend who was a tattoo artist. He gave her an apprenticeship, after she hounded him about it for over a year. Rayne learned very quickly and finished her apprenticeship in about a year.

Rayne was an attractive young woman. She was 5'6” and 155lbs. She had a typical hourglass figure with a large chest. She had long brown hair but it was usually dyed red and black. She was your typical everyday goth. She had piercings and tattoos all over the place. Fishnets shirts, spikes and chains was what she wore most of the time. Most men wouldn't approach her because well, she was a little out there with the way she looked. But Rayne had the type of attitude where if you didn't like something, then you could go fuck yourself! She had gotten to a point in her life where she was comfortable with who she was and was only looking for someone that could accept that. Rayne wanted a man who wouldn't think she was some kind of freak but would love her no matter what she wore or how she acted. 

After about two years of being out of college, Rayne became restless. She needed a change in her life and it needed to be a big one. Rayne had called a good friend, Audrey, that she had met at her favorite bar in the city and asked her to meet her at the bar at eight o'clock. Rayne jumped in the shower and got ready to leave. She took the train into the city and was at the bar on time. 

She walked in and went up to the bar to say hello to Joe. Joe was the bartender who knew both the girls from being in the bar all the time. Joe was like a big brother to Rayne, he always made sure she got home alright. He kept the scumbags away from the girls as much as he could. Joe's bar was a little Irish pub that wasn't well known. It wasn't crowded like all the other bars in the City.

Audrey came in and sat next to Rayne on the bar stool. Audrey leaned over the bar and gave Joe a kiss on the cheek like always. The girls shot some pool while they talked. They liked to get loud and carry on, they were party animals. 

A really nice looking guy was hitting on Audrey, but that was normal. She was a very pretty girl and always had someone chasing after her. His friend walked up to Rayne, and when she smiled he apparently had some where else to be. It wasn't anything new, Rayne was used to that. Rayne crashed at Audrey's house that night and in their drunken stumble home, Audrey told her that they should move to Boston. Rayne didn't think much of it considering how drunk they were. 

They woke up the next morning with killer hangovers like every Saturday morning. Audrey came out of her room and joined Rayne on the couch, “Last night was crazy.”

“Yea it was.” 

“Did you see that fucking guy that tried to pick you up?”

“OH god I know, how fucking horrible was that shit”, laughed Rayne.

“Well, ya know maybe if you didn't walk around the bar flashing your fucking fangs to every guy that tries to talk to you, maybe you would get laid more” Audrey said laughing.

“Hey fuck you, all I did was smile at him and he freaked out. Not my problem that most men cant handle my teeth. Its really not my fault that I was born with these crazy fucking things.”

Rayne was used to the reaction she got from people and men especially. She was born with longer incisors than most people. It was like she was a natural vampire, she liked that idea, it fit her lifestyle. Its not like there were super long like the vampire teeth in the movies but they were noticeably longer that most normal people. Audrey said that she has seen it a few times before, she was a dental hygienist. Audrey would call her a freak but it was alright with her. That was her best friend and she love that bitch no matter what!

“So, were you serious about going to Boston because I kinda like the idea”, asked Rayne. 

“Hell yea I'm serious, we should go up there today and see if we can find an apartment and places that are hiring. Your could try the local tattoo shops, ya know get your name out there” she said as she held her head in her hand. 

The girls got showered, dressed and headed down to the diner to get some coffee. They made a plan on how they were going to pull enough money together. They paid their bill, went back to the house to get their stuff and headed to Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne went home later that night to her apartment to pack her bag for their trip. Rayne was so excited to go to a new city and meet new people. She needed to get away, the memories she had in Jersey were too painful. She wanted a clean slate just like everyone else. 

The next morning Audrey picked her up in front of her building. The two women were like high school girls all over again. They talked and joked the entire trip up there. They talked about what they were going to do when they got there. They both decided that they wanted to go into South Boston. They knew the area wasn't the best, but they didn't care. They were fearless and knew that if something went wrong, they would have each others backs. 

When they arrived in South Boston, they drove around looking for a hotel to stay in. Rayne caught sight of a small bar. She continued down the street and Audrey saw a hotel. They stopped and rented a room for the weekend. 

Rayne looked over at Audrey, “So what are we going to do tonight? I saw a little bar on the way in.”

“Hell yea, I could use a stiff drink after that long ride. I guess we should get dressed into something other than sweatpants, huh?”

Rayne looked at herself laughing, “Yeah, I guess so. We wont be picking up any hot guys looking like this.”

They took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. Rayne got dressed in a black tank top, with a black fishnet shirt underneath. She put one of her favorite pair of tight jeans and finished it all off with her lace up combat boots. The girls put on their make up and headed out the door. They walked down to the little pub that Rayne spotted on the way in. 

When they walked in they noticed a few people at the bar and an older gentleman behind the bar. They walked up to the side of the bar where no one was sitting. The place wasn't packed but there was a good amount of people in the bar. 

The older man came up to them and asked, “ What cccccccan I git fir ya?”

They both smiled at each other as they ordered two beers and two shots of whiskey. As the old man brought their drinks over, Audrey asked the old man where the bathroom was. He told both woman to call him Doc and pointed Audrey in the direction of the bathroom. 

Rayne sipped her beer while she waited for Audrey to come back. She looked around the room and came in contact with the most intoxicating blue eyes she had ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed, he was looking right at her. That was something she wasn’t used to at all. He had shaggy, dark brown hair and a mischievous grin. She felt the heat in her face and tried to pry her eyes away from him. She couldn't help but look back at him, when she did he lifted his glass and gave her a wink. Rayne did the same back to him and took a long sip. The heat filled her face again as Audrey finally came back to the bar. 

She sat down next to Rayne and nudged her arm, “What are you looking at?”

“What? Nothing, why?”

Audrey looked down the bar in the direction that Rayne was looking and saw what had caught her attention. There were two men sitting next to one another looking in their direction. Audrey knew which one had caught, Rayne's attention and she smiled to herself. The other man had gorgeous blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

Audrey looked back to Rayne, “Damn!”

“I know right.” Rayne leaned over the bar and got the bartender's attention, “Excuse me sir.”

He came over to where the girls were, “Ppppppplease call me Doc, FUCK! ASS!”

Rayne let out a small giggle that she thought only she could hear. The young man at the end of the bar looked up at her and smiled. Rayne smiled back at him and was asking herself why she was so taken by this man. He wasn't the type of guy she went for. Rayne liked bad boys, someone that could keep up with her. She liked guys with tattoos and piercings. She did notice that him and the other guy had a matching tattoo on their necks. It was a simple design of the Virgin Mary. From what she could see it was done very well. 

Rayne's attention was brought back to Doc, “Alright Doc, can we get a round of shots? Can you also tell me who the two young men at the end of the bar are?”

“Oh, thththose are the MacManus brothas. Now ye girls watch yer'selves 'round those bbbbbboys.”

Ranye and Audrey thanked Doc for the drinks. The girls looked down the bar and tipped their shot glasses to the boys and slammed them back. The brothers smiled at each other with wicked grins across their faces. 

 

Murphy

Murphy sat at the bar watching everyone talking and joking. He noticed the doors to the bar open and two young girls walk in. The first girl, was short with a knitted cap on her head, she was kind of cute. Right behind her was a woman like he had never seen before. She was stunning, like something out of a Victorian novel. She peaked his interest from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He watched as they sat down at the other end of the bar and talked to Doc. Her hair was jet black with long red streaks, that reminded him of fire. He noticed her clothes as she took off her coat. She was wearing a tight black shirt with what looked like cut up fishnet stockings underneath it. It was cut open a little just above her cleavage. He had to look away from her, for fear of getting caught staring at her. Murphy was the shy and quiet brother most of the time. He kept to himself, especially when it came to women. Connor was the one that was always running around the bar talking to random women. 

This girl on the other hand was just too attractive for him to ignore. He knew somehow he had to get to know her. He didn't want her to leave without at least getting her number. He watched as her friend got up from the stool and headed to the bathroom. He said to himself 'turn ye head an' let me 'ave a better look ay ya'. Out of no where she turned her head and looked down the bar straight at him. It was like she could hear him talking to her. 

He saw her beautiful, dark brown eyes hidden under her black eye make-up. She looked awestruck which made his heart skip a beat. Never has a feeling like this ever come over him. He lifted his pint at her, giving her a wink he took a long sip. He noticed that she was trying to hide her blush from him but he saw it anyway. He thought it was sweet that she was hiding it from him, like he would do if a girl was looking at him. He nudged Connor's arm to get his attention. Connor looked over at him and saw that Murph was looking down the bar. He saw that Murphy was in a trance with a beautiful young woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. He saw another woman join her and when the two of them connected eyes, it was like he was hit in the chest with a ton of bricks. She was truly beautiful, with brown hair that was hidden under her knit cap. She had a soft and gentle face, Connor knew in that moment that he just had to go talk to her. 

Connor leaned against the bar, “Well, well, well, looks like we are gonna 'ave some fun ta'night my dear brotha.”

Murphy nodded to his twin, “Aye, but tha' dark beauty is all mine, Connor. Ye can 'ave the otha one.”

Murphy saw a wicked grin grow across his brother's face as he smiled at him, “Fine by me brotha.”


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting at the bar for awhile just talking, the girls decided that they wanted to play a round of pool since the table was open now. They grabbed their drinks and coats and headed over to the table. Rayne grabbed cues as Audrey racked the balls. 

“You break, freak bitch.” That was Audrey’s nickname for Rayne over the years they had become friends. Rayne never seemed to mind being called that. Audrey was like a sister to her and it was kind of true. Rayne was a bit strange compared to normal girls. 

“Fine.” Rayne leaned over the table lining up her shot. She broke the balls with a loud clack that rang though the bar. Audrey and Rayne played a lot of pool together while they were in their bar in New York. Rayne seemed to be playing a lot better than she ever had before. As Rayne leaned over again to take another shot she felt as if someone was watching her. She gave Audrey a wink and took her shot. When Rayne turned around she was face to face with those beautiful blue eyes again.

She leaned against the table with her hip cocked to the side, “Why hello boys.”

One of the brothers spoke up first, “Pardon us ladies, we couldn't 'elp but notice tha' ye pretty young ladies were playin' pool an' wanted te kno' if me brotha an' I coul' join ye?” He extended his hand to introduce himself. “I'm Connor MacManus an' this 'ere me brotha Murphy.” 

He kissed their hands as they introduced themselves, “I'm Rayne and this is my best friend, Audrey.”

Murphy moved over next to Rayne, “Rayne huh? Now tha's a name I nev'a 'eard before.”

Rayne could feel the heat rising in her face. She pulled out a cigarette since Murphy was already smoking she figured that it was acceptable for her to do as well. Murphy pulled out his lighter and lit it for her. She thanked him, he was close enough now that all she could smell was whiskey and smoke. To her it was a wonderful smell. Rayne saw Audrey and Connor laughing and taking shots with each other already. She just shook her head and racked the balls again. 

The boys thought that they would have the advantage over the girls but they didn't realize who they were dealing with. Audrey shot Rayne the look that said 'let's show theses boys who they are dealing with'. Rayne just smiled, she loved the way Audrey thought sometimes. The first round was nice and easy but the girls lost. Although now it was time to show theses boys how to play some pool. Connor made the mistake of saying something about how he thought they would be more distracting. Rayne laughed to herself and shot a look over to Audrey. As Connor went to take his shot, suddenly Audrey had to bend down and 'adjust her boots'. Needless to say, Connor missed his shot. It was Murphy's turn to take a shot so Rayne went down to the other end of the table. She placed her hands on the edge of the table, leaning over just enough to give him a good look down her shirt. 

He looked up just as he pulled the cue back and missed his shot as well. “Aye, ye wan' te play like tha' now do ya.”

“Play like what?” Rayne played it off like she had no idea what he was talking about. She raised her eyebrow to him and gave him a sexy smirk.

“Watch out, Connor. Looks like they wan' te play dirty.”

Connor smiled at his twin and then back to the girls, “Oh, do they now.”

The bar had almost completely cleared out by the time their game was over. Audrey looked over to her friend, “I guess we should leave soon, huh?”

Connor yelled to Doc, “Hey Doc, we are going te sta' awhile.”

Doc looked up from the bar and told Connor that he didn't mind as long as they don't trash the place. They all made their way over to the bar to keep Doc company. Audrey and Connor sat on the other side of the bar, just talking and smoking. Murphy brought Rayne a new beer and sat at the bar with her. They made small talk with each other for awhile. They both tried not to get lost in each others eyes. Rayne finally spoke up and asked him if he wanted to play another round of pool. He hopped off the stool and offered her his arm as he escorted her to the table again, Rayne couldn't help but laugh at him. 

After a few minutes, Murphy asked, “So tell me somethin' lass, what are ye doin' on this side o' southie?”

“Well actually we are looking to move up here. We came up to look at apartments and jobs.”

“Why?”

“Actually, it's a funny story. We got shit faced one night and thought it would be a good change of scenery. We both needed change in our lives, so why not.” It was then that Rayne gave him a real smile. His eyes widened as the sight of her teeth, but what she didn't expect was the wicked grin that grew on his face. It was like he was interested in them and not freaked out. For the first time in Rayne's life she was actually shy about them. She went to take her shot and felt him place his hand over her body. 

He leaned down next to her body and whispered in her ear, “So, are those real or wha'?”

His words hung there next to her ear sending chills all through out her body. Her gut felt like it was tied in knots. Rayne loved to play games so she turned her head so that her lips were inches away from his. She could feel his breath across her lips. It made her want him even more than she already did. 

“Wouldn't you like to know.”, was all she could muster up. She ran the tip of her tongue down the length of her one tooth and took her shot with out even looking. Rayne could hear his breath slightly catch in the back of his throat. 

As she stood up from the table she heard him say, “I think I would, to tell ya the truth.”

Just then, Audrey yelled from across the bar, “Hey Murphy, be careful around that one! She bites!”

“Oh, fuck you bitch! I do not!” 

Murphy stood up and walked behind Rayne, pressing his body dangerously close to hers. He dipped his head down by her neck since he was taller than her. He whispered lightly into her ear, “Mmm, now tha's a shame, now isn't it.”

His hand trailed down her arm and over her hip so lightly, it was like he wasn't even touching her. It was almost too much for Rayne to bear. She wanted to give in, she wanted to melt under his touch. She knew better than that. If there was a man brave enough to her , she was going to make him work for a night with her. What she would never admit, was that she really did like to bite. She suppose that a fetish was what you would call it, she just thought that it was just who she was. When it came to sex, she liked it rough. She still couldn't find a man who was able to keep up with her appetite. Rayne was a very intense lover and needed a man who could fulfill her every need. 

Rayne looked down at her watch and noticed that it was about 2am. She knew that it was time to head back to their hotel and call it a night. She saw Connor whispering into Audrey's ear as she giggled. Rayne thought it was really sweet to see Audrey all flustered over a guy. 

She got up from her stool and pulled Rayne aside, “Hey, I think I'm going to go back to their apartment with Connor.”

“Oh dear lord woman, really? Are you sure about this? Don't do anything I would do.”

Audrey laughed, “Shoots girl, I know what the fuck I'm doing. I won't do anything stupid, I promise. There is just something about him, Ray. I just trust him.”

“You just met him. How can you trust him already? Alright babe, just please promise me you will be careful and call the hotel if something goes wrong.”

Murphy walked over his brother and asked him what was going on. Connor smiled, “I'm gonna take her back te our place.”

“Damn it Connor. Are ye serious? Wha' the fuck am I 'posta ta do?”

Connor smirked at him, “Oh, I'm sure you an' tha' fine lass could find somethin' ta do.”

Murphy just shook his head as he watched the girls hug each other goodbye. Connor helped Audrey into her coat as they were getting ready to leave. Rayne grabbed Connor's arm before they headed out the door, “I don't know you very well, Connor, but believe me when I tell you. If you hurt her in any way, I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you.”

“Aye, I believe ya, lass. Don't worry, I won't hurt her.”

Rayne watched as the two of them walked out of the bar. She smiled at Murphy as she felt butterflies welling up in the pit of her stomach. He came up closer to her, “I know it's late but, can I take ye ta get a bite to eat?”

“Hell yes, I would love that. I'm fucking starving!”

He smiled at her, “Ye sure do 'ave a filthy mouth, lass.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.” She ran her hand down his chest as she gave him a sultry look. They said their goodbyes to Doc and Rayne paid him for her drinks. Murphy helped her into her coat and opened the door for her. They walked together down the road for awhile till they came upon a small diner that was still open. Again Murphy held the door open for her. Rayne smiled at the thought that chivalry wasn't dead after all. They grabbed a booth in the back and ordered some coffee. Murphy couldn't help but laugh at the way she said 'cawfee'. Her jersey accent was very apparent. 

“What?”

“I like the way ya say coffee.”

Rayne ran her fingers through her hair and laughed, “Yeah, I guess it does sound kind of funny to other people. I like how you say everything.”

The moment she said it, she could feel her face heating up. She couldn't believe that she just said that. He must think she is so stupid right now. 

Murphy leaned over the table at her, “Everything huh? I'll keep that in mind.”

Rayne rolled her eyes at him. Then they started talking about work. Murphy told her about him and Connor working in a meat packing factory. She told him that she was a tattoo artist and his face lit up. She had noticed the one on his neck and the word 'Aequitas' that was down his finger. Murphy rolled up his sleeve and showed her a beautiful Celtic cross on his forearm. He told her that Connor also had the same one. She grabbed his arm and began to examine his cross. He watched as she rubbed her thumb over his skin so gently it sent a shiver down his body. He watched her eyes dance around in excitement. He asked her if she had anymore, other than the ones he could see on her arms. She showed him a few others that she had, “I have a few more but they are in private places. I can't just strip my clothes off in a diner to show you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Well maybe one day ye coul' show 'em to me.”

Rayne blushed and tried to hide her face in her coffee cup. Murphy reached across the table, grabbing the coffee cup and pulling it away from her face, “Why are ye always tryin' te hide tha' beautiful face from me when ye blush? I think it's adorable.”

Rayne shrugged her shoulders, “I don't know, I've never blushed this much in my entire life, I think. It's kind of embarrassing, I guess.”

Murphy took the coffee cup away and grabbed her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently, “Well, I'm glad I coul' be the one te do tha' for ya.”

Murphy was so easy to talk to. Rayne always had guy friends and they were always there for her when she needed them but with Murphy it was different. It felt like she could tell him anything and he would never hold it against her. He seemed like he would never judge her for anything bad she ever did in her life. 

Murphy finished his coffee, “Ye kno' tha' they are back at our loft right. If they are umm in the mid'le o' somethin', tha' is going te be awkward for all o' us.”

Rayne ran her finger through her hair, “I guess you can come back to my hotel room with me and crash until she come back.” She pointed a finger at him while she smiled, “But don't get any ideas Irish boy.”

He laughed, “I wouldn't dream of it, lass. Alrigh' maybe I would dream about it but I promise te behave meself.”

Rayne giggled a little as Murphy stood up and offered her his hand. He grabbed her coat for her and went to pay the bill. He offered her his arm as they left the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Been working a lot and didn't get to update this like I wanted but here is the new chapter :) Thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews. I just love hear from you guys! Your the best.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked arm in arm together down the cold and barren street. Murphy told her about how him and Connor were twins. He told her stories about the two of them growing up in Ireland and all the trouble they used to get into. Rayne was so jealous of him, she always wanted to go to Ireland. 

When Rayne got to her door, she put the key in the lock. Murphy put his hand over hers so that he could open the door for her. When they got in Rayne told him that there was beer in the cooler, if he wanted one. He grabbed one out and sat on the bed. Rayne stood at the end of the bed and lifted her leg up so that her boot was resting on the edge. 

Rayne watched as he sat back against the headboard and smiled at her. Rayne raised an eyebrow at him, “And what do you think your doing?”

“Watchin' you git undressed in front ta me.”

After she was done unlacing her boot she chucked it at him, “Oh you fucking wish, don't ya.”

Murphy laughed, “Hey! Easy now ye fuckin' lit'le minx.”

“A lit'le minx, am I?” She said mocking his brogue, “I'll show you how much of a minx I can really be.” She crawled across the bed to him. His face changed from a smile to a look of slight shock. His eyes had a hint of lust in them, so she knew that he was enjoying what he was watching. She crawled slowly over his body till she got inches from his lips. Rayne locked eyes with him and in that moment, time seemed to have stopped. Her hair fell into his face a little. Rayne smiled and flipped her hair back into place, which earned a throaty groan from Murphy. Rayne smiled as she pressed her cheek to his. She let the tip of her tongue slid gently across his earlobe. She felt him shiver only slightly under her. His breath became more labored the longer she lingered there. Rayne let out a small giggle and crawled back down to the end of the bed. She turned around and started to walk away.

Murphy gave himself a mental shake before yelling at her, “Wait, where ye goin' girl? Ye can' do somethin' like tha' and just git up an' walk away.”

She looked at him over her shoulder, “Oh yes I can, and I'm going to change my clothes.” She winked at him and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it as she tried to catch her breath. Rayne took a long look in the mirror and for a second, it was like she was looking at someone else. Sure, she was a flirt but never like this before. He was just so easy to talk to and so gorgeous she could barely stand it. She put her head in her hands, so embarrassed about how she was acting around him. Rayne wasn't the type of girl to give it up on the first date, but if she did, it would be with him. She splashed her face with water to try a sober up a little bit, as she was trashed. She swore that Murphy MacManus would be the death of her. She dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She threw he hair up into a messy bun as she was walking out of the bathroom.

“Now tha' is much bet'er, lass.” Murphy looked her up and down like he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Not like there was much to take off at that point. Rayne liked to wear tight clothes, she was 25 years old and wanted to show off her assets. 

“So now tha' your in less clothin', why don't ye show me your tattoos.” An evil grin was plastered over his face. 

Rayne rolled her eyes and agreed to show him only one that she had. She walked over to the side of the bed and turned around. She lifted up the back of her shirt and pulled down the elastic band of her shorts. There on her back, was a beautiful medieval looking dragon that was off set along the side of her back. The dragon's head and body was the length of her side and it's tail crept almost down into the crack of her ass. That dragon was her pride and joy. She designed him and a good friend of hers, tattooed it. 

“Mmm, very nice.” she heard him say softly as he touched the band of her shorts, letting his fingers linger over her skin. That surge of energy she felt before came back again. It was like getting struck by a bolt of lightening. Rayne turned to thank him, but before she knew what was happening, he pulled her down onto his lap. She squeaked slightly as part of her body was in his lap and his face was inches away from hers. She could smell the beer on his breath and his face was all red. It was like he was embarrassed by his own actions. Murphy seemed to her a shy and quiet man most of the time. Maybe the alcohol was making him act so bold. Rayne thought that there was no way he could be that attracted to her, or maybe he was just looking to get laid. 

Murphy whispered into her ear and neckline, “Well, wha' should we do now?” It seemed that Rayne wasn't the only one playing the teasing game. Rayne was getting a does of her own medicine and she was loving every minute of it. 

“Now we sleep, my silly Irishman.” she said to him as she kissed him on the cheek then once on his neck. Murphy let out a low, deep growl of frustration as they sat up. They sat on the bed smoking until Murphy pointed out that there was only one bed. Rayne looked around the bed and felt her stomach twist into knots. Rayne told him that she didn't mind if he laid down with her, as long as he wasn't going to try and kill her in the middle of the night. Murphy laughed and promised he would behave himself. They laid down on the bed together and Rayne turned over so that her back was facing him. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed against one another. He asked her if it was alright if he put his arm around her. Rayne grabbed his hand and placed it over her waist. With his free hand he ran his fingers through her hair. Rayne thought that this man was just too good to be true. 

“Goodnight Murphy.”

“G'nigh' Rayne.” said Murphy as they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

Connor opened the door for Audrey and led her in. It wasn't much of an apartment considering it was one big room. There was an open shower with no walls, or curtain. Two twin mattresses and a couch was really all there was. She took off her coat, sat down on the couch and lit up a smoke. He handed her an ashtray and a beer. Connor sat down on the couch with her, facing her. 

“So, lass tell me abou' ye'self. Wha' do ye do fir work?”

“At the moment I'm an out of work dental hygienist.”

“Aye, are ye now. Ye like teeth do ye?”

“Yes, actually I do.”

Connor moved closer to her, “A'right lass, come check ou' me pearly whites.” He opened his mouth for her to have a look. Audrey laughed and checked them out the best she could without her tools. 

“Well, considering how much I've seen you drink tonight. You have really nice teeth. Although, you might have a cavity back there.”

“Oh, do ye now. I guess ye are jus' gonna 'ave to fix me up then.” Connor tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed at him as she took a drag off her smoke.

“So ye girls still need a place te stay right?”

Audrey looked over at him kind of puzzled. She knew that she had told him all about their plan to move out to Boston but didn't think he was really paying attention. She told him how New York was just too busy for her now. She wanted a slower change of pace. 

“Yeah, I guess we do. Why do you know a place?”

“Aye, I do. There is an open place down the hallway. It's not much, but it's a place te stay till ye girls git on yer feet.”

“I'll have to talk to Rayne about it but, I don't see why not. We have to go back and pack up all our shit though. I'm not sure how long that will take. Rayne has to let her land lord know that she will be moving out so it might take a few weeks before we will be back here.”

Connor rubbed the stubble under his chin, “Maybe Murphy an' I could 'elp. We coul' see if we coul' git a box truck fir yer stuff an' come down and 'elp ye pack.”

Audrey's face lit up, “That would be amazing! I guess we could use some big, strong men to help us move.” She grabbed at his arm and gave it a squeeze. Audrey leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you Connor. That's very nice of you guys.” He reached for her hand and placed a sweet kiss upon it. 

“Aye, you welcome, lass.” replied Connor in a low voice. Audrey couldn't help but notice how charming this man was. There was no way she could be so lucky, there had to be something wrong with him. They talked for another hour, about the move and Connor told her that he would try to find her a job, while she was gone. Audrey was comfortable with the idea as long as it wasn't in a meat packing factory. Connor started to yawn and looked at Audrey with sleepy eyes.

“You look tired, I should probably get back to the hotel.” Audrey told him as she got up from the couch.

Connor reached out and took her by the hand, “Ye don' 'ave te go. I invited ye 'ere, so stay with me.”

She looked down at him like he was trying to trick her into sleeping with him. His silence told her that he was being sincere. “We don' 'ave te do anythin' ye don' want te do. Jus' lay 'ere with me.”

She looked at him for a few moments more and then agreed since she was so tired she couldn't even see straight. Connor got off the couch and lead her by the hand, to his mattress on the floor as he laid down. Audrey removed her shoes and anything else that would get in the way of sleeping. She laid down and cuddled up next to him. Laying in his arms felt like the safest place in the whole world to her. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, like they were made for each other. He stroked her hair till she fell asleep. She wondered to herself, if it was all just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for the love! I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I can't wait to hear what you all think about it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne laid in the bed under the covers, which she thought that she feel asleep on top of. She felt a hand touching her hip and then down her leg. She got instant goosebumps, without even thinking about it, she pushed against what was touching her. Rayne let a soft moan pass her lips. She moved her hips in a sensual manner into the warm body laying next to her. 

“Mmm well g'mornin' te you too, love.” whispered Murphy in a raspy voice as he kissed her on the shoulder. Rayne's eyes flew open and she gasped at the realization of what just happened. She tried to run out of the bed as fast as she could but Murphy held her there in his strong arms. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even look at him. 

She finally mustered up the courage to talk, “Oh shit I'm so sorry. I was still asleep, I didn't realize what I was doing. Please don't think I'm some kind of dirty skank.”

“Don' be sorry, I'm not. I thought it was really sexy in fac'.” He sat up in bed and placed kisses all down her shoulder. “Tha' was one o' the hottest things I 'ave eva seen. You can come an' wake me up like tha' every mornin' an' I would neva think tha' way 'bout ya.” 

Rayne smiled to herself and rolled over so that she was facing him but still couldn't look him in the eyes. The tip of his nose was touching hers ever so slightly. He moved his hand from her waist to her lower back. He traced a line up her spine with a delicate caress. Rayne shivered under his gentle touch. She opened up her eyes and was greeted by his playful blue ones. It took everything that Rayne had in her not to lose control and kiss him. She didn't know how much more of his touching her she could take. It was in that moment that she realized that he didn't have a shirt on. His bare chest and arms we well defined and extremely sexy. Rayne was lost in a trance for a moment. She thought about how badly she wanted to drawl him, how he looked like some kinda of Greek god to her. She gave herself a mental shake and came back to reality. Murphy must have noticed that she was staring because when she looked at him, he had a huge grin on his face. 

“So um how did we get under the covers and uh how come you don't have a shirt on?”

His face began to blush, “Well ye were shiverin' so I pulled the covers ova us. I took my shirt off cause well, ye move an' moan a lot in yer sleep, lass. I got um ova'heated.”

Rayne was just too embarrassed for words at this point. She tried to hide her face in his chest but, he put his hand on the bottom of her chin so that she would look at him. “I didn't mind, yer a interesting lass te sleep next ta,”

“Oh I bet you didn't, well thank you, I think.”

“Aye, yer welcome.”

Rayne sat up in bed and ran her fingers though her hair trying to untangle it. She pulled down her tank top that had ridden up during the night. She got out of bed, “I should go take a shower so we can go get Audrey and Connor.” 

Murphy had an alluring grin on his face. Like that of a child, who is about to do something he shouldn't. With a raised brow he asked, “Ye wan' company in there?”

“Oh, I'm sure you would love that, wouldn't you. No, no, my handsome Irishman. I think I can manage all on my own. Besides if I give you what you want now, there is a good chance I'll never see you again and you will probably go about your life like nothing ever happened.”

To Rayne's surprise, Murphy jumped out of the bed and stood in front of her, “Is tha' wha' ya think I'm 'ere for?”

“I don't know Murphy. I've never, in all my life met a man like you. A man that can say the things you say. A man that can lay in bed, holding a girl all night and not expect to get laid.” 

Murphy's face became gentle again. He placed both his hands on the side of her face, “I say those things te ya 'cause I mean them. Not jut' 'cause I'm tryin te git inta yer panties. I'm 'ere with you 'cause I wan' te git te kno' ya. I like you.” He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks as he talked. He gave her another wicked smile, “I mean don' git me wrong, lass. I'd love te take ya ta bed righ' now an' make ye moan an' scream all night, but I'm not tha' kinda man, Rayne.”

Rayne was in complete shock at this point. Did he just tell her that he liked her? Did he just say he wanted to take her to bed? It took a moment for her brain to catch up, “I'm not sure what to say right now, Murphy. It's nice to know that you were here with me because you want to get to know me and not just for a piece of ass. By the way who says I'll be screaming your name? Maybe you'll be screaming mine.” Rayne bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at him with a sinful look. She turned her head into his palm and kissed it.

Murphy smiled sinfully, “It's a shame though', I'd love te see ya naked and drippin' wet.” He kissed her cheek. “Jus' don't take foreva' in there since I need ta git in there too.”

Rayne walked away and he smacked her on the ass. She let out a laugh as she headed into the bathroom. Murphy laid back down in bed, flipping through the channels of the TV. Rayne left the bathroom door slightly open. As she got undressed she threw her clothes out the door. Murphy leaned over the side of the bed to get a better look into the bathroom. He saw her standing there wrapped in a towel with her back to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, raised an eyebrow and dropped the towel to the floor.

His eyes grew wide and as she stepped in the shower she could hear him growl, “Mary motha o' God, you are pushing my limits girl!”

“Good.” She yelled from the shower with a huge grin on her face. She stood under the hot water for awhile trying to compose herself. She couldn't shake the feeling of completeness that she felt when she was around him. It had been a long time since she felt this complete. A lot of traumatic things had happened in her life that chipped away at her. Most of the time she felt like an empty shell. Rayne shook her head and began to get washed up. When she was finished with her shower, she went to reach out for her towel but all she felt was a bare chest. Her heart jumped up into her throat and she thought she might faint.

“Lookin' fir somethin', love?”

Rayne stuck her head out of the shower and saw Murphy standing there, with her towel in his hand. He was still bare chested and looking absolutely amazing. “Murphy! Give it to me you fucker!” She tried really hard not to laugh at his playfulness. Nothing was better than a man who wanted to play hard to get.

He leaned back on the sink, “Aye, I would love te give it to ye, I thought we already talked about this, lass. If ye wan' this, then ye gotta come an' get it, but I don' think ya will.”

Rayne thought that he enjoyed teasing her as much as she enjoys teasing him. She decided that she was going to call his bluff. Rayne gave him a grin and flung the curtain wide open. There she was standing in front of him, naked and dripping wet. His jaw dropped to the floor as he eyed her up and down. She stepped out of the shower toward him and pressed her body to his. She took the towel from his hand as she backed away. He didn't fight her. She wrapped the towel around herself and began to walk out of the bathroom. His face had pure shock written all over it. 

As Rayne was walking away she heard him say, “Wow!” She heard the water running, it must be his turn to get clean and clear his head. Rayne went to her bag to find something to wear. She slipped into her bra and panties, followed by a pair of plain blue jeans. After awhile she heard the shower shut off. She was sitting on the floor in front of her bag, folding clothes, when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He came out of the bathroom with no shirt and a towel draped over his head.

As he dried his hair, “I can' fucking believe ya did tha'!”

She laughed, “One thing you should know about me, Murphy. Don't ever call me on a bluff.” As she talked she pointed her finger at him. 

She stood up and turned away from him. She grabbed her make up bag and was about to head back into the bathroom when she felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind. Her breath caught in her throat once more.

He leaned down into the crook of her neck as he held her close, “Ye smell beautiful, hmm, like roses.”

Rayne closed her eyes as each word gently caressed her neck. Then he kissed her neck softly. He kissed his way to her neck till she broke the silence, “Murphy, don't start anything your not ready to finish. Your not allowed to tease. Don't you know that's my job.”

“Fuck that! I'm not the one startin' it. You started it this mornin' when ye started rubbing your arse all o'va me. I thought I already said tha' I would take ya te bed, now quit tempting me woman.”

Rayne could feel her whole body quiver at the sheer though of him laying atop her in bed. This man really knew how to push her buttons, like no other man could. 

“I was half asleep ya know! It's been a long time since another warm body was laying next to me in bed. Cut me some fucking slack, and you loved every fucking minute of it. Plus I really like seeing how far I can push you till you break.”

“Well, lass one day ye are going to push too much. You might not be able te handle wha' happens to ya after tha'.”

Rayne walked into the bathroom to finish getting dressed and put on her make up. After about half way through, she noticed that Murphy was leaned against the door way, watching her. “What are you doing, Murphy?”

“Watchin'.” After a few moments of silence he spoke up again, “Why are ye putting it on anyway? Ye don' need it.”

“Oh, I don't know about all that now, Murph. I look horrible without it. It's just a habit more than anything I guess. I try not to let very many people see me without it on.”

“I think ye look beautiful with o' without it.” His eyes had a hint of a sparkle in them. She turned to him, hugging him tightly, thanking him for the complement. Rayne wondered why he was being so sweet to her, he barely knew her. She really didn't care she enjoyed his company and wanted to spend more time with him. She grabbed their coats and handed Murphy his.

He offered her his arm, “Now, let's go see wha' those two are up to, shall we? Ye get te go in first, cause I don' need to see me brotha naked more than I already do. The fuck ne'va wears clothes at 'ome.”

Rayne laughed, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Now things are starting to get interesting between Murphy and Rayne. We have only just begun :)


	6. Chapter 6

Connor and Audrey were laying in bed, curled up with each other. Connor laid flat on his back with Audrey laying in the crook of his arm. Her arm laid across his chest holding him tight to her body.

There blissful moment was rudely interrupted when Rocco came busting through the door. “Wake up you Irish fucks! Oh shit dude, you should at least hang a sign on the fucking door.”

In a flash Connor was sitting up in bed with his gun pointed at Rocco, ready to blow his brains out. Audrey sprang from the bed and began to freak the fuck out.

“Jesus fuckin' Christ Roc! Don' ye kno' how to fucking knock?” Connor put his gun away as he went over to Audrey to try and calm her down. “Are ye alrigh' love? I'm sorry ye 'ad to wake up like tha'. This is me friend, Rocco.”

From out in the hall came a familiar voice, “Lord's fucking name.” As Murphy walked though the door he found everyone on edge. “Wha' the fuck is going on in 'ere?”

Rayne went straight over to Audrey to see if she was alright. She pushed Connor aside so she could hug her friend. Rayne asked Audrey if she was alright.

Audrey gave her a blank stare for a moment, then went off, “No! This mother fucker scared the shit out of me! Woke me out of dead sleep, busting in here like fucking Rambo and shit! Then Connor damn near blew his fucking brains out!” She gragged at her head as she lowered her voice. “Oh, my fucking head hurts.”

Rayne sat her down on a chair that was beside the table, “It's ok sweetie, let me get you something for your head.” Rayne walked over to the doorway and grabbed her purse that she had dropped when they walked in. She grabbed a bottle of Advil and walked back over to Audrey. She shot a look to the boys and knew that they wanted to talk in private. 

Connor pulled Rocco aside, away from the girls. “Roc! Wha' the fuck is wrong with ya?”

“Sorry man, if I knew that you had a hot ass bitch over, I wouldn't have come over in the first place. Look man, I came over to talk to you.”

Connor raised his finger to Rocco, “Look Roc, now ain't the time. I need te talk to Murph an' deal with some other shit righ' now. We will call ya later ta'night.”

They said their goodbyes to Rocco and before he left, he apologized to Audrey for scaring the shit out of her. Audrey just flipped him off but gave him a smile as well. Connor pulled Murphy aside again and told him of the plan to get the girls into the loft on their floor and to pick up their stuff. Murphy listened to his twin as much as he could but couldn't help staring at her. Rayne looked over at Murphy, catching him staring at her. She smiled, but turned away from him to hide her blushing. 

Connor smacked Murphy on the head, “Damn it, Murph. Pay attention an quit undressing tha' girl wit your eyes. Now tha' other sweet, lass has my head all fucked up.” Connor nodded in Audrey's direction. “There is something 'bout tha' girl tha' I just can't git out o' me head.”

Murphy was pleased that his brother seemed to think the same way he did. Murphy liked the idea of the girls living in the same building as them. He knew that it would give him more time to get to know Rayne. Murphy suggested that they should ask Doc if he could use some help with the bar. Connor knew that Doc wouldn't turn down the help. 

Connor walked over to the girls, “Alright ladies, Murph and I will come down and 'elp you pack up ye things in a few days. We are going to talk te Doc and see if he can set ye up with job at the bar.”

Rayne and Audrey looked at each other, then back to the boys, “We don't have a lot of stuff, so it shouldn't take too long to pack. We don't know how to thank you boys for helping us out like this.”

Connor smiled, “There is no need te thank us, lass. We like you ladies, we just want to git te know ye better.” 

Audrey rolled her eyes, “Oh, I'm sure you do.”

Connor realized what he said sounded like all they wanted was to get into their pants. “Oh, no love not like tha'. We really do want te git te know you.”

Rayne saw the big smile across Murphy's face and knew that he was excited that she would be closer. All of them left the loft and headed down to a diner to grab some lunch since they all had slept in. They sat in a booth together. Connor and Audrey on one side and. Murphy and Rayne on the other. Connor put his arm around Audrey as they laughed and joked with each other. Connor explained that he would ask around town about getting Aurdey set up in a dentist office. Murphy told them about how Doc wouldn't be able to pay Rayne much but it was better than not having a job at all. The building they lived in was illegal loft housing so there was no manager and no rent. So anything they made from working went straight into their pockets. They all exchanged numbers so everyone could keep in contact with each other. Rayne could feel Murphy's leg rubbing against her's. She could feel her stomach starting to tighten. Rayne had figured that Murphy wasn't the kind of man to display his affection out in public too often, like Connor did. She didn't mind that too much, she liked keeping things like that for more private times anyway. 

When everyone was ready to leave the girls tired to pay the bill, which didn't make the boys very happy. Connor stood up making his way to the counter with the bill. Murphy whispered in Rayne's ear, that she wasn't allowed to pay for things while he was around. Murphy stood up and offered Rayne his hand. He pulled her in close, “Your my lass, now. I'll be paying the bills from now on.”

Rayne wasn't sure if she heard that right, “Wait, what? I'm not sure you would say things like that if you knew me better, Murphy. I'm not your average girl, ya know. I'm damaged and broken.”

Rayne's head was swimming at that point. She just couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her. Her heart was thumping a mile a minute in her chest. He had claimed her as his girl. The weird little goth girl that no one would talk to, finally had a man of her own. 

“Aye lass, I'm sure. I 'ave wanted ya since I saw ya walk into the bar.” he ran his fingers through her hair, as he gently placed a kiss upon her forehead. Rayne felt like this was all a dream still. She just didn't know what she had done to deserve this man. 

They all walked back to the hotel, so the girls could collect their things. Connor and Audrey were over by the trunk of the car saying goodbye, when Rayne felt a hand on her arm pulling her away. Murphy's eyes sparkled as he laced his hand in hers. “Ye be careful, lass. Call us when ye git back te your place, so that I know that ye made it 'ome safe.”

Rayne smiled, “I will babe, I promise. I'll call you as soon as I get home. I'm gonna miss you, Murphy.”

Murphy blushed only slightly, “Aye lass, i'll miss ye too.” 

He moved his hands into her hair, leaning into her. Rayne thought that in that moment, her heart had stopped briefly. His lips met with her and they felt as smooth as silk. She was taken off guard for moment but then met his passion with her own. She pulled him in closer and placed her hand on the back of his neck. It felt like the world had stopped and nothing else around them mattered. She could hear Connor in the back round cheering him on, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was Murphy's tongue. Murphy flipped Connor the finger but never stopped kissing her. Kissing him was the closest she had gotten to getting high in a long time. It was incredible. The way he twirled his tongue around hers made her mind wander to other naughty places. He pulled away from her breathing heavy with a look in his eye like he wanted to do so much more. His eyes were dark with desire. Rayne kissed him one more time, lightly. She told him goodbye and that she would see him again soon. Audrey was yelling from the car for her to hurry up. Rayne hugged Connor goodbye and got in the car. Murphy gave Rayne a wink as they drove away. Rayne sat back in her seat and let out a long heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that all of the events that just went on had actually happened. 

Connor looked to his twin as he put his arm around his shoulder, “Oh, ye got it fir 'er. Don' ye brotha.”

Murphy nodded as he lit a cigarette, “Yea' I fuckin' do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support :) I hope everyone likes this chapter. Rocco just cracks me up :) ohh boy things got a bit hot


End file.
